Arctic Survival Suit
The Arctic Survival Suit is a specialized RIG introduced in Dead Space 3 designed for extremely cold environments. The suit is acquired by Isaac, and subsequently by John Carver, after replacing his damaged suit. There is also a re-skinned iteration as a promotional suit to be given to anyone who pre-ordered the Limited Edition of Dead Space 3 ''known as the "'Witness' Suit." Description The suit is a gray-ish beige color, with a collar fashioned to look like that of a snowsuit. The extremities of the suit are heavily padded to insulate heat from within for the wearer, though not enough to restrict movement. A cloth mask is strapped over the mouthpiece of the helmet; it is unknown what purpose this serves although it is likely for extra heat insulation. Woven with classified S.C.A.F (Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces) synthetic fibers, it protects the wearer from the harsh climate of icy planets such as Tau Volantis. The fur-like synthetic fibers can be seen on the collar area of the suit. John Carver and Isaac Clarke have similar suit designs, the primary differences being the helmet and coloration. Variants * Archaeologist Suit * Tundra Recon Suit * Witness Suit Trivia * This suit is attained through technology leftover from the S.C.A.F expedition 200 years ago, leaving it functional though highly obsolete. Similar to the Vintage Suit from Dead Space 2 however, this does not negatively impact gameplay. * Wearing this suit before the crash land in Chapter 8 will NOT prevent RIG malfunction and body heat loss. The game is scripted so that Isaac's helmet malfunctions upon arrival to Tau Volantis, hence a logical loop where the suit needs to be re-equipped in the suit kiosk. ** The game does not explicitly require the player to wear the suit to advance. Any (intact) chosen RIG can pass the suit checks. (Likely due to the fact RIGs are built to survive the cold of space with ease) * This particular suit and all its variants have a small hinge above the cloth mask, most likely due to the animation in which the faceplate flips up over the eyes. * As the Arctic Survival Suit is featured in most promotional content, it is the signature suit of ''Dead Space 3, like the Intermediate Engineer RIG for Dead Space and the Advanced Suit for Dead Space 2. * The Visceral Games online store refers to this suit as the "Cold Suit". * The visor on the helmet resembles the Advanced Suit's visor. * Body temperature plays a role in Dead Space 3, similar to oxygen in a vacuum. This no longer becomes a problem once Isaac obtains this suit, although afterwards any suit may be worn with no danger from cold exposure (possibly because Isaac was able to repair his helmet malfunction at the same time). * Although this suit was only designed to provide insulation and prevent hypothermia, It can still protect the user from the vacuum of space and is equipped with thrusters, although it is likely this is just for gameplay purposes, similar to the Hacker Suit from Dead Space 2. *Carver's variation is largely a red version of Isaac's Archaeologist Suit while his own Archaeologist Suit resembles Clarke's Arctic Survival Suit. *On the right side of Carver's version of the suit, a variant of the CEC logo except that the C is colored white and green while the planet is replaced by a shape similar to a house. This indicates that members of the S.C.A.F. archaeological team were outsourced from the CEC, likely due to the company's expertise on geological excavation. *This suit is Isaac's default costume in Play Station All Stars Battle Royale. * The Arctic Survival Suit has a hood, but Isaac/Carver choose not to wear it. Gallery Arctic_survival_carver_DS3.jpg|John Carver's version File:Hologram.jpg|The Snow Suit's description File:DS3 Artic Survival Suit.jpg|Isaac wearing a variation of the Arctic Survival Suit. Dead-Space-3-OMG.jpg|The Suit as it appears in promotional material DS3 Artic Survival Suit 2.jpg DS3_screenshot_co-op.jpg isaac.png|Isaac in the Arctic Survival Suit in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale. Dead-Space-3-concept-art-011913-3.jpg Arctic Survival Suit concept art.jpg|Concept Art Artic Suit by luxox18-d6opo2n.jpg|Isaac's version render Carver Arctic Survival Suit.jpeg|Render of Carver's version of the suit. ds3-snow-suit.jpg ds3-snow-suit-rough.jpg Category:RIGs Category:Dead Space 3 RIGs